Moments
by KouenTaisa
Summary: At the end of the day, when you look your partner in the eye, sometimes that's all you have. Those single moments when everything else disappears. A series of ficlets revolving around Elliot and Olivia. Season Eleven Spoilers.
1. Want

Author: This is my second attempt at trying to write SVU. My first story is still in the works, because I think I'm going to go back and redo the first nine chapters all over and then go from there. Anyways, after finally being caught up with the show, I thought I would just write small ficlets of moments between Elliot and Olivia, and you'll see others making an appearance as well. Most of them will be short, and if you want to see something, let me know. This will contain spoilers for season eleven.

**Want**

Elliot had Kathy. He had five healthy, beautiful children.

At that moment, standing close to Olivia on the roof of the precinct at night, everything faded away. It was just the two of them as she talked and he listened. She talked about Simon, about Dean Porter, about her near-rape experience undercover, and him. She talked about how vulnerable she felt at the thought of losing him, because he was her longest relationship. Eleven years, and he was still there for her.

Elliot listened, because it was what he did. He listened to his partner, even when they should both be home. When he should be heading back to his family for the night, he was here because she needed him. Looking over at her, the moon and the city lighting up her features, he felt his heart clench.

Elliot had Kathy, but it was Olivia he wanted.


	2. Need

Author: These were both written in the same night, so expect more soon.

**Need**

She was crying when she called him, sitting on her couch. Olivia didn't know what had changed since she had left the precinct, but something had changed. It took him all of fifteen minutes to make the drive to her apartment.

Elliot had keys, which was weird, but not at the same time. She'd known him for eleven years and he wasn't going to just break in. Olivia heard the lock in the door, followed by the sound of it opening and then closing, the lock snapping loudly. He was at her side in mere moments, not touching her, but close enough to.

These last three years had changed them, and now, when all of the lines were drawn, Olivia was sure they were crossing every one.

"Hey, Liv... hey... calm down, talk to me. What's wrong?" he asked, his blue eyes full of concern. Hurt. He was hurting with her... _for_ her, if he could do that too.

"... you could have died, Elliot..." her voice was soft. She kept picturing him with the neck brace and the cast, feeling her heart break every time that she realized he was so lucky to have not been killed by that fall from the roof. How lucky she was that he was not gone from her life.

"But I didn't, Liv. I'm right here," he stated, reaching out to touch her hand with his. He knew there were close calls in this line of work, but never had he felt her get so emotional over him. He hated it, because she shouldn't feel like this over him. He wasn't worth it, not really.

Olivia tried to calm down, because he was there and not dead. She wiped her eyes, realizing that it was two in the morning. He must have been asleep when she called.

"... El... go back home. Kathy probably wants you back." she stated softly.

Elliot just smiled, bumping her shoulder with his.

"You need me, Liv."


	3. Family

Author: So, I was watching Grey's Anatomy, and George said something about family... and this just sprung up into my head. I'm working on another, but since I finished this first, I thought that I would post it up. Thank you for the alerts, and for the review... The more I get, the longer the chapters will be, I do believe.

**Family**

Elliot wasn't sure that his marriage would last, even with another child. Kathy had kicked him out. Angry. Upset. He had his own apartment now, and he kept Eli on the weekends that he didn't work. This was one of those weekends, and Olivia was over at his place.

He had ordered their usual chinese food while trying to get drinks from the kitchen. He was happy, because he got to spend time with two of his favorite people in the world on a rainy saturday when their case load was so light that Fin and Munch had volunteered to handle it.

"Got the drinks, Liv." he called, heading back into the living room. She was on the couch, playing with a three year old Eli. He was laughing and playing back, of course. Olivia was one of his favorite people in the world now that he actually got to see her a lot.

She looked up, smiling at Elliot as he sat their drinks on the table, along with Eli's. Olivia treasured the weekends like this, because she didn't know what it was like to have a family... but she thought that this feeling of completion... of utter joy and calm was as probably as close as she would ever get.

So while Elliot got up to answer the door for the delivery man in twenty minutes and Eli sat on the couch watching Batman: The Animated Series, she would enjoy every single moment.

Because in the blink of an eye it could all be gone.


	4. Absolution

Author: Spoilers for the newest episode. I just had to write this, even if it's not the best... I love Olivia so much, and Elliot does too, lol.

**Absolution**

Sonya had struck a cord within Olivia. When she had found her drunk in the court room, memories of her mother came flying to the front of her mind. She felt disgusted. Angry. Why would someone throw away their career and their life for a few drinks? She just didn't understand it.

The anger had persisted, even when they were all talking about Sonya at the precinct. She mentioned how she found her to be a lot like her dead mother, only to find out that maybe... maybe she was on the wrong side of the wall she had built so high around herself. Sonya was sorry... and upset. Olivia seen the pain. The anger at herself... she seen it all, and felt something in herself break and give way.

Later, when she was at her mother's grave... she felt that perhaps she understood her a little more, even if she didn't like how she had handled herself. It was just a bad situation that had no real resolution in sight. Olivia would always be angry at her mother, but perhaps she didn't have to hate her so much for her choices.

She laid the roses down, standing up... tears welling in her eyes. After all, she had never truly mourned her drunk of a mother who fell down the stairs and died. At first it was just one tear that fell... then two, and then three. The floodgate was open, but she was not alone. Elliot was standing just out of view, watching her. Giving her a moment, but when he saw her crying, his heart clenched and he made his way around the other headstones to reach her.

Absolution won't always break the chains that bind you.


End file.
